Delilah's Crush
by Wolfelover94
Summary: Ever since Mechanikat's defeat, Delilah couldn't stop thinking about a certain Super Dog...
1. Chapter 1

In the years that followed MechaniKat's defeat, the peaceful city of Metropolis was safe once more, The Dog Star Patrol remained on duty watching the Earth from above. Krypto and his pal Streaky still fought crime when ever the need arose, It was like the world was a better place without the constant dangers of MechaniKat and his henchmen. Sure, you got the other evildoers out there causing chaos and misery in the city. but the defeat of Krypto's arch nemesis, It just made that job easier. Yes, all was right in the world of super dogs and cats. Peace is wonderful thing, a thing that irritated a certain cream colored feline... Delilah. ever since he was defeated, Mechanikat always came up with ridiculous schemes to get back at "Super Dog" as he called him since then, this angered Delilah to no end! She would come up with fool-proof plans to rid Krypto once and for all, only to be largely ignored by her boss and Snooky Wookums. Without much input in the Dastardly Plans Department, Delilah gave up and resorted to doing various hobbies to pass the time, like doing yoga, Karate, cleaning her weapons, throwing knives at a target board with pictures of Krypto and Streaky, Punching a bag with Mechanikat's face on it, She even started playing checkers by herself. The boredom started to take it's toll on poor Delilah, She paced back and forth in her bedroom, " sigh* Why can't I just go down there and deal with Super Dog myself? I could just as easy take him down myself if he didn't have lighting fast reflexes!" She fumed. " Because the boss said so! " Snooky said to Delilah, " So? I have better things to do other than just mope about in this gosh -darn lair in gosh -darn space!" " Well sorry you feel that way Mrs Loser, but Mechanikat's word is law!" Snooky exclaimed, Delilah rolled her eyes at him. " Yeah I'm pretty sure one of those laws is No Obsessive Villain Worship!, You worship Mechanikat just the same as he probably worships Krypto!" " I do not worship Mechanikat!" Snooky denied. " Sure you do in fact, I've made up my own OTP of you two! Now ain't that nice of me?" Delilah smirked. " B-b-b-but why? I'm only a little kitty...your just sick Delilah!" Snooky cried. " Oh pipe down squirt, I was only joking!" Delilah laughed. " Besides you need to chill out every once and awhile Snooky, your only young once, being angry all the time just makes you get old quick!" She told him. " Wow...where did you pull that quote from? a cereal box? Ah-hahahaha!" Snooky howled with laughter, " Yeah yeah, keep laughing it up kid." Delilah said bitterly, "your stupid jokes are probably one of the reasons you don't have a girlfriend! "

" Say's the cat who doesn't have a boyfriend yet!" Snooky said in a low voice. " Kid, I'm older than you, and what dose my love life have anything to do with you?" Delilah snapped, " You only say that because you have a slightly curvy body and have a seductive voice, that for some strange reason, hasn't landed you any guys!" Snooky countered. " So that's what you think of me as? the male mind is a mysterious place." Delilah mused. " No, not at all! I just pick up on certain things...like the fact that you have quite a lot of pictures of Krypto and Streaky in your room.." Snooky teased. "Um-um-um T-tt-those are for target practice!" Delilah stammered. " I've also noticed you have a plushie of a certain someone that your REALLY attached too, some say a romantic attraction of some kind!" Snooky's smile turned into a sly grin, he had Delilah where he wanted her, and there was nothing she could do about it except denied it. " That's not true you little runt! how can you prove that stupid accusation exactly? " She hissed. " Like I said...he leaned closer to her ear, I pick up on things" he winked at her. " I could just punt you across this ship for bugging my bedroom, But I'm not that cruel...only on Monday's and Saturday's. Besides I would never hurt a child,...But I could give him one of these! " Delilah pulled Snooky into a headlock and started giving him a nudgie " Owowowowow, Stop It Delilah, It Hurts! " he cried to her for mercy. " Not until you tell me where you hid it you little pervert!" She scolded him, " Alright! I'll tell you where! just stop hurting my pretty little head! " Snooky rubbed his head in pain when Delilah released him from the headlock. " Spill It Squeaker!" She demanded. Defeated in his little game of blackmail, Snooky told her the locations of the bugs in her room. " Good, now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Delilah smiled at her victory. " that nudgie was also for that time you walked in on me in the shower!" " Oh come on! that was an accident Delilah!" Snooky explained. " Puberty is the ultimate excuse for a boy your age" Delilah teased him by rolling her hips and flicking her tail in his face, causing him to blush at her sexiness. " I didn't know you even liked me in that way" she winked, " N-n-n-n-No I don't, you weirdo cat! " Snooky stated quickly, still embarrassingly blushing and tugging his collar. " Even if I did, I would never peep in on you in the shower! That's just plain wrong!" Delilah nodded in approval. " You know for a kid your age, you sure are a gentleman" She told him as she touched his cheek . " Hey, let's not get weird here!" Snooky slapped her paw away, " Hey I just called you a gentleman, at least return the favor kid!" Delilah said in annoyance, " No!" Snooky hissed. " Oh dear, you leave me no choice then runt," Delilah held up Snooky's face with both of her paws and kissed his forehead, She then laughed at his reaction. " Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I've been soiled with girl cooties! I'll never be a the same again!" Snooky cried in terror as he scampered off to the bathroom. " Hey, most guys would be jumping for joy when they get a kiss from me!" Delilah joked. "Well not me! and I hope Whats-His-Name. feels the same way!" Snooky called back. " For The Last Time, I..Do..Not..Like..Him That Way!" Delilah angrily yelled back. She then stomped back to her room in a huff, Hearing the howling laughter from her annoying co-worker behind her. As she finally made to her room, Delilah plopped down on her bed in thought, " Do I really like Krypto that way? Sure, he hates Mechanikat and us, but that don't mean I don't dislike him that much " She mused to herself. " He's Handsome, Smart, Courageous, Even though he annoyingly reads off title cards in each episode, He's still a good guy. Always there to save the day, just like Superman. I wonder if there related? Hmm-mm, probably not." Delilah got up and searched for something in her closet, As she found the item of her search, She squee'd for joy at the object in her paws...It was a life sized replica of her supposed crush, Krypto the Superdog. "Hmmmm," Delilah thought, " Maybe he would like me if I redeemed myself of my past transgressions toward him and Streaky?" " Oh who am I kidding? he would never like me even if I did defect to his side...But then again, opposites do attract !" Delilah and her Krypto plushie jumped into her bed. As She snuggled herself in, She then kissed her toy Krypto goodnight and turned off her bedroom lamp. " Some day" She said as she caressed her stuffed toy, " you will be mine."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Delilah woke up to start the day (or night rather,) and decided to take a shower. As she was about to get in to it, she heard a knock on the door. " Yeah who is it?" she called out. " It's me, Snooky! " Snooky answered though the door. " Yeah and what do you want? I'm kinda still asleep here!" Delilah said drowsily, " Well,... Mechanikat wants a conference meeting right now!" Snooky answered again. " This early? is he nuts-wait don't answer that!" Delilah said as she rubbed her eyes, " Ok, tell him I'll be right there in a minute!" " Excellent! I will tell him! " Snooky gleefully took his leave, " That crazy hero worshiper, " Delilah groaned. " Well Delilah old girl, let's not keep the man waiting shall we?" she said as she put on her eyeliner, After she was ready, Delilah started her journey down the hall to the conference room. " I wonder what Mechanikat's up to now?" she thought, " It better not be another one of his hapless schemes to take over the world!" she fumed. " In speaking of that, what exactly would you do after you take over the world? solve world hunger? make peace with everyone? command a super cat army? these are some things to think about, not that I care really." Delilah mused. " sigh* whatever this meeting is about, it better give us something to do!" Delilah arrived at the conference room to find her boss Mechanikat and his right hand Snooky Wookums waiting for her, " Good Morning Delilah, I hope you slept well last night?" Mechanikat greeted her. " just barely sir!" Delilah answered with a yawn. to tell the truth, she didn't sleep so well. Delilah's dreams were plagued with fantasies about Krypto and her in a meadow alone together, making out and doing things not appropriate for a children's tv show. It made her toss and turn in her sleep, and it also made her wake up a few times with a gooey substance all over her paws . Embarrassed by the memory of the previous night, Delilah shook herself awake to forget all about it. " Now that's out of my mind, I should listen to what the boss has to say..." Delilah sat down at the table to hear what Mechanikat had planned for the day. " As you may know the reason I called you two in here today," he paused as Snooky raised his paw, " yes Mr Wookums?" " Is it about taking over the world?" he asked Excitedly. " No Snooky, it's not about that! even I think that's foolish endeavor," Mechanikat objected, " Yeah, after YOU tried to do it?" Delilah pointed out from her side of the table. " Delilah my dear, it is rude to interrupt me while I'm talking!" he scolded her, " sorry..." Delilah said bitterly. " Now, where was I? oh yes! I've come up with a brilliant plan to get revenge on Super Dog! " Mechanikat squee'd. " Dose it involve kidnapping him again?, " Oh heavens no! anything but that!" He objected. " No, I've decided to humiliate him, make him feel the pain I felt when he defeated me!" " And your big plan for this is? " Delilah asked bored out of her mind, " Simple, a rematch." Mechanikat answered. " An rematch sir? " Snooky asked confused. " Yes you two, a rematch to show that the battle is not over yet!" Mechanikat said triumphantly. " yawn* give us the low down sir!" Delilah yawned. " Ah yes that, you see I was planning on hosting an event that would be broadcasted live in the Metropolis Stadium " He explained. " And how will you inform the public of this so called event? your not really liked by anyone down there" Delilah pointed out, " and by anyone, I mean everyone!" " I like you Mechanikat!" Snooky shouted cheerfully. " Can It Fanboy!" Delilah shouted at him, " Delilah my dear, calm yourself. And to answer your question, I'll use an alias to inform everyone of my special get together!" Mechanikat smiled with glee. " and by everyone, I mean every single foe Krypto's ever faced!" " You mean like an sports tournament right?" Delilah queried. " Yes my dear, you catch on straight away!" Mechanikat said impressed. " Well you did hire me for my smart thinking sir! " She said in depressed tone. " Indeed I did my dear." Mechanikat patted her on the head. " Hey what about me huh? do I get a pat on the head? " Snooky whined, " Oh yes of course!" Mechanikat then proceeded to pat Snooky on his tiny head. " Ugh, I'm outta here!" Delilah said to herself as she watched Snooky fanboying at Mechanikat. she walked out of the conference room and headed to her bedroom, " That plan will never work! like most of his plans lately, it's stupid and it will always be thwarted by Krypto and his pal Streaky" she told herself. " but if I come up with a fool proof plan without Mechanikat knowing about it, I''ll might just the first villainess to defeat Super Dog on my own!" Delilah laughed at the thought, she ran into her room and picked up her Krypto plushie. she stroked it's face in deep thought, " Oh Krypto!" she cooed,

" I want to destroy you, but I can't! your just so...so..hard to hate!" she plopped down on her bed and started throwing her toy up in the air. " Now what to do here I wonder?" Delilah thought. " should I stay here and follow Mechanikat's orders? or should I head down to earth and pursue Super Dog? such a difficult choice," As she gazed into her toy's eyes, Delilah's mind was made up. she went over to her closet and brought out a suitcase, she started to pack her things into it: like her pink armor and her make up kit, her toothbrush and toothpaste, and a canteen for water. Delilah then tied her Krypto toy to the case and turned off her bedroom lights, she tip-toed down the hall to the escape pod hanger to ready a pod. Delilah carefully pressed the door button open and snuck inside, she turned a dial on an control panel and a pod appeared into view. she opened the hatch and put her belongings into it. " Well I guess that's it then," she mused, " And now to pack a lunch for the trip!" Delilah snuck around the ship's darkened halls to find the kitchen , she finally found it and started to rummage though the fridge. she carefully pulled out an left - over fish out of it and placed it on a table, she made an fish sandwich and placed it into a zip up bag, As she started to leave, Delilah ran into Mechanikat. " Oh hello sir, I didn't hear you come in!" she grinned, hoping he wouldn't catch on to her sudden trip. " And where do you think your going my dear?" he questioned, " Well sir, I was hungry and I decided to make a sandwich" Delilah explained. " At this hour Delilah?" Mechanikat yawned, " Yes" she answered. her boss stared at her for a bit before deciding to let her go, " Very well then, carry on Agent 9L!" he smiled as he left her alone in the kitchen. " I hate it sometimes when he calls me by my old name" Delilah sneered, she picked up her sandwich bag with her teeth and snuck back into the escape pod hanger. she jumped into her pod and released the lever holding it up. " Well fellas, I guess this is goodbye for now!" she said to herself. Delilah looked over her shoulder at the ship for the last time before starting up the pod's engine. she pressed the accelerator and off she went, Snooky heard the sound of Delilah's pod in the distance, he ran into the hanger to see her leave into the space's vast atmosphere. he put two and two together and giggled as he watched the pod disappear into the night, " Go get him Delilah!" he said, " Go get your Krypto,"

Delilah entered the Earth's atmosphere in what seemed like ages ago. her pod deployed it's parachute as it neared the docks of Metropolis, she sighed in relief that she didn't burn up in the atmosphere on the way down to Earth. she safely landed on the ground and got out of her pod in a light-headed state. she almost felled to the pavement but righted herself, " That jet lag's a beast to get over" Delilah said drowsily as she held her face in both of her paws. As her body realigned itself, Delilah got up and headed to her escape pod. she took out her things and headed into the city lights in search of her crush's house. " Now for the fun part, remembering where he lives exactly," Delilah told herself. she headed down the city's alleyways and across the highways to get to the suburbs. she walked into the city park and rested beside a tree, Tired from all of the walking she did, Delilah yawned and headed into a bush to sleep. she placed her things beside her and untied her Krypto toy, " Well honey, we made this far, there's no turning back now" she told it. " Mechanikat's gonna be furious when he finds out where I went!" she thought, " Poor Snooky, I hope he'll be ok-wait it's Mechanikat of course he'll be okay!" she laughed, she may of thought Snooky was annoying, but she loved him like a little brother, even though he'll emphatically denial their partnership. Delilah stretched her front paws and kissed her stuffed toy on the cheek, she blushed as she kissed it again on the lips in a erotic fashion. she raised up her paw and slapped herself, " Okay...that was a bit creepy!" she scolded herself. " I'm such a pervert!" Delilah then curled herself into a ball, wrapping her stuffed toy with her tail. Delilah looked up into the sky before dozing off into a super dog-filled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

After last night's escapade, Delilah awoke with an adorable yawn. she got up and stretched herself, she then shook her head to wake her self up. her mind still blurry from sleepiness, she cracked her neck side to side and rolled her shoulders she then fluffed her bushy tail. after she was ready, Delilah packed up her things to head out into the suburbs. " It's been years since I've been to this park," she told herself. " I remember that mud monster that Krypto's human, Kevin and that bratty dweeb, Andrea defeated a long time ago...that was a defeat MechaniKat would like to forget...but I didn't, I should've checked the date on that milk..." she mused. she picked up her Krypto plush and gave it a kiss, much to the confused looks by the other animals in the park. " What? you never seen a feline with a stuffed toy before?" she snapped. the others glared at her and continued onto their business. Delilah ran out of the park to cross the street, she nearly avoided being run over by two cars as she crossed. she breathed a hard sigh of relief after the near death experience. " I'm never crossing a busy street again, not in all of my nine lives!" she angrily hissed. she walked a couple blocks down the city streets to familiarize herself with it's layout, she heard a whoosh coming from behind her, Startled, Delilah hid behind a dumpster for her safety, she looked around to see what the noise was. " Hey baby, fancy seeing a fine piece perfection like you doing around here!" a tomcat approached her, " Buzz off, Tuna Breath! " Delilah yowled. Tuna Breath scoffed at her blowing him off, he calmly licked his paw and tried again. " So...you got a mate Beautiful? if not, I could suffice! " he winked at her. Irritated by his flirting, Delilah cracked her knuckles and gave him a death glare, " Mess with me, and I''ll introduce you to some new tricks, Nine of them actually..." she stated threateningly as she flicked out both her claws. Tuna Breath merely rolled his eyes and smiled slyly, " If your a RagDoll or a Ragamuffin,... do you mind showing me some those tricks? that would be so nice!" he pulled her close to him, ignoring Delilah's growling and her tail swishing, and started running his paw over the curves of her lower back. With her breaking point reaching it's limit, Delilah simply purred and layed down on her back, Thinking he won her over, Tuna Breath stepped above her to claim his prize. when he was in range, Delilah bucked him across the alley and into a wall. he got back up in a daze, " What the heck was that for?" he stupidly asked, Delilah then roundhouse-kicked his face and grabbed him by the tail and tossed him into some trash cans. she then bit down on both of his paws, making him scream in agony. but his pain was not over yet, Delilah grabbed a nearby plank of wood and started beating him with it. she smiled as Tuna screamed out in pain, his head was hurting and his groin area was stinging from her powerful kick. he tried to make a run for it, but she grabbed his tail again and threw him out of the alley and into a lamppost. his head spinning from the beating, Tuna watched as Delilah calmly walked up to him. fearing the worst, he covered his face for protection from the crazy feline fatale.

" Please, no more! I beg of you! I've learned my lesson, please don't kill me!" he pleaded tearfully. Delilah held up his chin and stared into his teary eyes, She shook her head in pity. " So cliche Tuna...You should've heeded my warning, You didn't listen and kept on pushing and pushing me, Now look at you!" she spoke with a cold tone in her voice. she patted his cheek and kissed his forehead, She walked off casually while Tuna Breath crumpled to the ground into a beaten and sobbing mess.

Delilah continued on her way to her objective, she finally found the suburbs to Krypto's residence. she strolled though the alleyways in search of his house, and came upon Streaky's. she climbed up on the wooden fence and jumped onto a corner of the roof, she snuck in front Andrea's bedroom window and peered into it. There laid Streaky inside his little cat-bed snoring. Delilah smiled to herself, " Despite our differences on the fact that we're on different sides of the good and bad scenario, he's kinda cute when he sleeps" she thought as she watched Streaky sleep. her moment of bliss was interrupted when she noticed a big shadow cover hers completely, she turned around suddenly and stared face to face with an angry pair of eyes. " H-h-h-hello there Krypto!" she stammered out. " nice to see you out here this fine day huh? " Krypto didn't answer as he picked up Delilah by the scruff of her neck and hovered above an alleyway behind Streaky's house. He set her down gently and started to interrogate her, " Why are you here Delilah? did Mechanikat send you down here?" he questioned. Frightened and slightly turned on by his rough demeanor, Delilah decided it was best if she hid the real reason she came here. " To tell you the truth hon, Yes he did, to gather intel on you and Stinky!" she lied. " It's Streaky!" they heard Streaky angrily correct from Andrea's bedroom. " Whatever..." Delilah replied back, " Let's get back on track shall we?" Krypto said annoyed. " What kind of intel Delilah?" Delilah struggled to come up with a fake plan to add to the lie she made up about Mechanikat. " Sorry, Top Secret Infomation" she teased. " Oh really?" Krypto asked, not believing Delilah's story one bit. " Um...yes really?" she blushed as Krypto's face got closer to hers. she really wanted to kiss him right there and then, but she held her composure. " I mean yes it's true!" she corrected herself, Krypto eyed her for a second before letting off with his interrogation. " Okay...I'll let you go just this once, but if I catch you around here again, I won't be so gentle." He warned. As Delilah scurried off, Krypto watched her go. " So...what's Delilah doing here?" Streaky asked him, " I don't know Streaky, but it's not anything good." he guessed.

Delilah punched a seagull in a rage, " Why couldn't you just tell him the truth?" she berated herself. " But noooo! you just had to go and lie to him!" she paced back and forth in self hatred, she sat down on the edge of a dock in her pity, " Why do I like him so much? I should be wanting to destroy him! but he's cute for a superhero dog... A pin up of Mechanikat is more attractive than him!" she argued to herself. " Oh cry me a river, sweetheart!" a voice came from out of nowhere, " Who said that?" Delilah called out, " Tuna if that's you sneaking up on me, you just asking for some more butt kicking!" she said as she did some karate moves. " Um...no, I don't know who your talking about, but I'm pretty sure they don't wanna mess with you honey," a Siamese cat strolled out from the shadows. she wore a gold bracelet around her neck and her voice sounded familiar. " Hey where have I seen you before?...Oh yeah, your Isis, you teamed up with my boss, Mechanikat!" Delilah guessed correctly. " Right you are, and I'm also Catwoman's pet!" Isis proudly exclaimed. " Oh my gosh! you know Catwoman? She's my favorite villain ever! you gotta tell me what's she like? Is she nice? Dose she love cats more than she dose Batman? " Delilah fangirled, this worried Isis a little..." Uh...yes, yes and I'm not sure on the last one.." she answered. Delilah stopped to collect herself, " I'm sorry I got carried away there..hehehe..you see Catwoman's been my idol since I was a kitten," she explained. " It's okay, I get that alot, no big deal honey!" Isis assured her. " So... are you going to tell me what's gotten you so angry, sweetie?" she asked Delilah, she shuffled nervously before telling Isis of her problem, " Well you see...I just found out I have a crush on this guy, so I came down to Earth to find him and I did, I couldn't tell him about my feelings, so I lied and now I'm here talking to you!" she finished telling her story to her new friend. " Wow!, that's rough, kinda reminds me of my relationship with Batho-nevermind " Isis quickly shutted herself up. " What was that Isis? did I just hear you have an relationship with Bathound?" Delilah smiled slyly, Isis's face blushed a deep crimson as she confirmed her friend's suspicion. " Ohhhhhh! " Delilah teased, " Stop it Delilah!" Isis said embarrassed. " What? it's cute! your in the same boat as me- Darn It! " Delilah blurted out her secret, " Wanna tell me who you have the hots for Delilah?" Isis pryed. Defeated, Delilah decided to play a guessing game with Isis. " He has the tendency to foil our plans, his best friend is an orange cat, and he's Superman's dog " After she finished, Isis quickly came up with the answer. " It's obvious, It's Krypto!" she exclaimed. " Hehhhe you like Krypto, don't you Delilah?" she teased her. " Yes...I..do.." Delilah embarrassingly confirmed. The two felines jumped around like they were kittens again at the romantic revelation. " I'm going to help you get him" Isis promised Delilah, " What no! I don't need any help asking him out, It's just...sigh, I just want him to forgive me for all the things I've done to him and Streaky..." she said solemnly. she started to leave when Isis ran up to her, " Hey, you were just following orders and he's probably forgiven you by now! " she told her. " No he hasn't, he clearly hates me! " Delilah said angrily. " Maybe, but your still a lady ain't you? " Isis countered, " Yeah...what are you implying?" Delilah asked worryingly. " I mean he's still a gentleman right?" Isis said to her " Yeah, so what? " Delilah scoffed. " You mean I should seduce him? that just raises so many red flags Isis!" she argued, " That's because you haven't tried it yet! " Isis suggestively wiggled her eyebrows. " Now come along sweetie, I got a plan just for you!" she pulled Delilah away from her spot and started heading toward a warehouse. she opened the door and ushered her inside, " Geez! It smells like dead fish in here!" Delilah complained, " That's because you've been up in space for too long honey!" Isis pointed out as she rummaged though her things. " I wish you would stop calling me honey, it makes me feel weird!" Delilah scolded her, " Okay fine...,I'll stop calling you honey Mrs Grouchy Butt!" Isis snickered. Delilah simply rolled her eyes and laid down to go to sleep while her friend giggled to herself as she worked up a plan to get Delilah and Krypto together. " Well Krypto," she said to her plushie tiredly, " tomorrow's going to be rough for the both of us!" she then purred herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>I hope you'll enjoyed this chapter and please let me know how to improve this story in a review!<p>

I wonder what kind of cat breed Delilah is... maybe you guys and gals know?


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Delilah woke up to the smell of cooked fish. she walked into the kitchen to find Isis throwing some fish onto a grill, " Hey there Miss Grumpy Puss, nice to see you up and about!" she teased. * Yawn* Yeah tell me about it!" Delilah said tiredly as she rubbed her eyes. she cracked her neck and her knuckles, she then stretched herself and scratched behind both her ears. " Something smells good in here, Isis." she commented. " Yep it's my special dish,...Cooked Fish!" Isis said happily, she set down a plate of fish on the table and pulled out a chair for Delilah. " Why thank you, Isis." she thanked, " you didn't have to do that..I usefully pull out my own chair back on the ship. " Isis smiled warmly, " Well, hench-cats look out for eachother! well...most of them anyway," she said as she cooked the rest of the fish, they both ate their fish in silence. after which Delilah asked Isis about her plan, " So..what was that plan you were going on and on about last night?" Isis slyly grinned at her as she finished her fish. " I won't tell it to you just yet, hon" she snickered. Delilah rolled her eyes in her impatience, " Fine, but it better be worth the wait!" she finished eating her fish and pushed in her chair. she then started to walk back to her makeshift bed, swaying her hips along the way. Seeing this made Isis giggle alittle, " with hips like that, I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend yet!" she joked, much to her friend's chagrin. " Are you saying my butt is huge? " Delilah sneered. " no, it's just that your a bit rusty on your " game" so to speak!" Isis replied innocently. " and what dose my butt have anything to do with that? " Delilah inquired, feeling a bit embarrassed that her friend called attention to her sacred hindquarters, her face flushed with a hint of crimson. " I'm beginning to think your coming onto me, and this is a kids show!" Isis rolled her eyes at her assumption. " Relax, it's not like that at all, I assure you!" she went over to a dresser drawer and pulled out a schematics paper, she unfolded it and called Delilah over to her. " Okay, you asked for it and here it is, my plan! " she said cheerfully, much to Delilah's annoyance. " Looks like the Metropolis Museum, are you planning on robbing it? " she asked Isis, she shook her head. " not necessary robbing it, more like committing a false robbery to lure your prey in!" she grinned at her friend. " sounds kinda dumb Isis," Delilah said. " How are we going to pull it off with out anyone noticing us- I think I just answered my own question." Isis nodded in agreement. " we go in during opening hours, then I'm going to trip an alarm, and then Krypto will show up and th-" Delilah interrupted her, " Still sounds dumb Isis, Krypto will know what we're up to in a heartbeat and then he'll think I'm working in cahoots with you!" " Which is part of the plan, my little love sick ball of fluffy!" Isis patted her on the head adoringly, she growled annoyingly at her and hissed. the two feline fatales then took off to the museum to carry out their plan.

They arrived at the museum just as it was about to open it's doors to visitors, they scaled up the drainage pipe on the wall to get to the roof's skylight. they managed to make it without losing their grip on the pipe's rusting surface, they walked toward the roof's skylight and sat down to rest their feet. " Well..that was pretty fun," Delilah said exhausted, " Indeed it was!" Isis agreed with her, she got out her claws and started cutting a hole in one of the windows. After she was finished, she pulled out the circle-shaped cut carefully and set it beside the skylight. She then motioned for Delilah to climb down the hole into the museum. she climbed though it and dropped down, landing on her feet. " So, what's the next step huh?" she asked as she licked her paw. Isis jumped and Delilah caught her after her fall, " Got cha!" she said victoriously. " You didn't have to catch me, but thanks!" Isis said gratefully. " First, we got to find an alarm box," the two gorgeous felines snuck around the museum's exhibits trying to find the alarm box in question. they avoided the security guards and some children, they then founded a door labeled: Basement, Do Not Enter! written in faded gold lettering. " This must be where they keep the exhibits when the museum's closed?" Delilah asked Isis. " Most of them anyway, some of the antique jewelry stays out in their little displays, just so a cute little thief like me can steal them! It's not like there gonna never be ever worn by someone anytime soon, their gonna be just sitting there, collecting dust for all eternity!" she raised up her arms in exclamation. Delilah looked at her in admiration, " Wow!" she said. " Your just like Catwoman," Isis smiled proudly, " Mama taught me well," They both headed down the basement and searched for the alarm box. it took them a while, but they finally found it. Isis opened the front panel of the box and started to fiddle with it, " Okay Delilah, go keep watch while I fiddle this diddle-dad," she requested. Delilah looked at her in confusion, " Diddle dad? really?" she went over to the door to keep a watch on any security. After she was done with the alarm box, Isis walked over to Delilah. " Okay, the alarm is set, now for Phase 3!" she squee'd, Delilah simply rolled her eyes at her and pushed the door open. they both sneaked around the dinosaur exhibit to get to the antique jewelery section on the other side, " So...are you going to tell me what phase 3 is? or are you just gonna keep your new best friend in the dark! " Delilah asked impatiently. Isis gave her a sly grin and snuck over to a display case, she took out one of her claws and started to pick the lock on the case. As she was doing this, Delilah tapped on her shoulder. " You didn't answer my question Isis," she sternly told her, " You'll see right about..." Isis said as she held open the unlocked lid of the display case with one of her paws and reached in with the other. Suddenly, the alarm sounded throughout the museum's halls. " Now! " Isis shouted as she and Delilah scrambled to find someplace to hide from the security guards stampeding in the hallways, they jumped into an old chuck wagon in the Western Exhibit. " You almost got us caught, you stupid cat!" Delilah whisper to Isis, " Hey, I'm not the one who has the hots for a super her-oh wait..." she stopped in mid-sentence, laughing at the irony while a pissed off fluffy feline stared at her angrily. Delilah folded her ears and swished her bushy tail in her annoyance, her patience wearing thin at Isis's plan. she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, " Okay, so what now?" she calmly asked Isis. " When nobody's looking, make a run for the front door!" she said as she looked around from their hiding spot. she carefully jumped from the chuck wagon and snuck towards a wall, she watched the guards leave for coffee and donuts in the other exhibit. " Psss, Psss, Delilah, the coast is clear!" she signaled to Delilah, waving her paws in the air for her to notice.

Delilah jumped from the chuck wagon to join her, she was still abit miffed by Isis's little stunt, but she decided to let it slide for now. " I'm sorry for that Delilah, " Isis apologized, " I didn't mean to put you through this, but I just wanted to help you," Delilah put her paw on Isis's shoulder. " Hey, It's okay Isis. I'm not mad anymore." she assured her, they both hugged eachother in forgiveness. they then began to sneak across the hallways of the museum to get to it's front exit. As they did this, a guard spotted them and picked them both up. " Awwwww! you two are so cute!" the guard said as he petted them, the two cats breathed a sigh of relief at their lucky close call. " Meow?" Isis mewed adorably at the guard. " Just what are you two lovely ladies doing in here huh?" he asked them in a sweet tone as he handed them each a donut from his box. Delilah purred contently as she was petted by him, " Were you hungry, huh? good thing the police brought some donuts to share with us or we might've starved!" he chuckled warmly. Isis finished her donut and ran for the front door with Delilah following after her, " Hey where are you two going? " the guard asked confused. " So...that was weird, " Delilah said as she ran, " No kidding!" Isis replied. the two of them ran so fast that they ran into something, " Ow! hey watch where-oh hi there!" Isis said as she looked up to the person that she ran into. " Hello to you too Isis" Krypto said as he leered at her. " I see you have a partner, I thought you worked alone..." Delilah eyes went wide at the sight of her crush standing right in front of her, with nothing to do but to work up her charm. " Hello Krypto.." she said seductively, " What brings you here?"


End file.
